


Salt and Scales, Smoothing and Polishing

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [14]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Ja'far and Drakon have both had to deal with Sinbad for years, and sometimes it gets... difficult.
Relationships: Jafar (Magi)/Drakon
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Salt and Scales, Smoothing and Polishing

**Author's Note:**

> who wants a new pairing?

Ja'far plopped down next to Drakon and sighed. Drakon pulled him into his lap and curled on him.

"I don't even know."

"He drank again and made wives of several women."

"He drank  _ again _ and made  _ wives _ of  _ several _ women!  _ AGAIN _ !" Ja'far screeched and gripped his hair, threatening to pull it out. Drakon grabbed his hand with his own scaly one and rubbed it to get him to get go. He did and sighed exasperatedly.

"Wake me up when the divorce papers come in," he said angrily.

"Shall I tell you about my day to distract you?" Drakon asked.

"Yes, please."

Drakon told Ja'far about his day, laying the smaller man across his lap and massaging his back. Ja'far hummed and relaxed, happy to have some time off to spend with his partner. He asked questions and laughed at the antics of the day. By the time Drakon was done, he was completely relaxed.

"That's a problem for future Ja'far," Drakon said.

"You're right. Thank you, Drakon."

"Any time." They smiled at each other as Ja'far got his robes off. Drakon unhooked his cape and got a bottle of scale polish. The two of them worked it in together and had a good time of it. Now it was Ja'far's turn to massage and talk as Drakon lay down and accepted the polish.

It was all on soon enough, from nose to tail, and both of them cuddled together until Saher returned with some tea and cakes.

"Hello, Ja'far. Bad day?"

"Sinbad has wives again."

"Oh, dear." She chuckled and handed him some tea, feeding Drakon for his tea and cookies as she settled into his other side. A few minutes later, Ja'far finished his tea and got up.

"I'm heading home. I'll see you two tomorrow if I'm lucky," Ja'far said. He hugged them both, gave a peck on the cheek to Saher and touched foreheads with Drakon, then went out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing gained traction in my mind after learning ja'far had scales


End file.
